Samael Briggs
, |gender= Male |age= 39 |blood type= A- |hair color= Red |eye color= Onyx |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= White |height=172.7 cm (5'8") |weight=170 lbs (77.1 kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Serial Killer |previous occupation= Patient |team= |previous team= |base of operations= New York |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= Single |relatives= |quirk= Wendigo |abilities= |equipment= Knives |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Samael Briggs (サマエルブリッグス, Samaeru Buriggusu) better known as Manhunter (襲う仁, Osōjin) or The Wendigo (ウェンディゴ, Uendigo) is an infamous American serial killer and sex offender, who has been charged with several accounts of murder, sexual assault, dismemberment and even kidnapping. Samael is known for targeting children and young men between the age of 10 to 19 and has a strange fascination for leaving a single finger of the victim at the crime scene. However, more recently, he has been charged with at least five acts of post-murder cannibalism and animal cruelty as well as abduction. Samael is considered as one of the most dangerous killers in the current time period. Given his current fascination with abducting pets and later on skinning them and sending them to their owners as gifts including the dog of a congressman, Samael has been moved into the top fifteen criminals that the FBI is looking for. With his vicious and intimidating quirk, he is able to truly embody what fear means. One strange thing to note about Samael, is his tendency to operate exclusively on 31st October, 22 November and 25th December. This has led to the FBI identifying him as The Holiday Killer (記念日キラー, Kinenbi Kirā). Appearance Personality Samael even before fully realizing his mutation was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, sadistic personality disorder and Wendigo psychosis. TBA~ History Quirk and Abilities Quirk Wendigo (ウェンディゴ, Uendigo): As the Wendigo, Samael possesses increased strength, endurance, travel speed and durability along with heightened predatory instincts and a mouth full of unruly and crooked teeth with extremely powerful jaw muscles that can deliver a bite force of 1,160 psi; which is similar to that of a grizzly bear. His level of strength has allowed him to physically overwhelm at least three grown adult males at once and wrestle with a whitetail deer with his bare hands. For short bursts, Samael can move as fast as 63 fps but he cannot seem to maintain this travel speed for longer than 32 seconds; this speed also does not extend to his striking speed. He also seems to have a skin that is extremely insulated against cold, allowing him to run naked in temperatures below -1°F or -18.33°C. While he does not have a better vision normally than human beings, Samael can perceive the infrared spectrum, which allows him to track down and see his victims in total darkness; making him the perfect hunter. However, the transformation has also caused him to lose most of his bodily hair and causes him to hibernate but instead of hibernating during winter like most animals, his quirk causes him to hibernate during spring and all of summer, as such, he is actually more active during monsoon and winter. As a trade off for his durability, his skin becomes highly flammable and his nerve receptors are heat sensitive, causing him intense pain when exposed to fire; fire also melts off his protective layering on the skin. Overall Skills Intimidation: Samael holds an extremely intimidating presence and with his mutated appearance along with his mannerisms can instill fear in just about all of his victims. Additionally, he has a tendency to further scare people through scare-tactics to cause their bodies to secrete high amounts of epinephrine; in order to make them 'edible'. Thanks to his list of ever growing crimes, he also has a certain reputation which keeps from thugs and street punks from interfering with his business and has often caused them to flee in his presence. Voice Mimicry: Samael can imitate anyone's voice and speech patterns perfectly as he does to lure in people into his trap. He would often mimic the voices of people's loved ones to draw them in and then murder them. Expert Tracker: Samael is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his infrared vision. On several occasions, he has mentioned that he can smell or detect epinephrine in someone's blood, which might hint towards either an enhanced sense of smell or some sort of heightened neurotransmitter sense. He has also been able to trail a bear without the animal noticing. He is also very observant when picking up trails of blood among other things. Feral Combatant/Fighter: He is a particularly dangerous hand to hand combatant, who uses everything in his arsenal to deliver lethal blows to his opponent(s). Using his sharp teeth and powerful jaws in combat with his enhanced strength to maul, bite and repeatedly bash a target. Samael also has a pronounced assault leap, which few can sense or react to. This leap is a combination of his enhanced strength, agility and feral instincts working in concert, flexing and un-flexing his muscles much harder and quicker than a normal human, similar to a lion's pounce. This allows for a devastatingly powerful and fast leap onto the opponent, which few can recover from. Due to his enhanced durability and endurance, he is able to take a lot of punishment and keep assaulting his target, which allows him to take on multiple foes at once. He is known for utilizing headbutts, bites and gouging out eyes, during combat; although, he is rarely unarmed as he carries either an ice-pick or a knife on his person at all times, using it as a surprise weapon to stab his victim in their throat. His form of combat is instinctual and utilizes his mutant physiology to its fullest extent, making it unpredictable and dangerous. Equipment Axe: Samael sometimes is known for using a felling hatchet which are generally catered to the felling of trees and chopping larger logs. He seems to prefer this type of axe due to its ability to produce powerful swings, when combined with his strength, he can easily behead his victims and kill them in a single swing. Skinner Knife: Samael also owns a professional skinning knife with a wide and short blade which makes it ideal for skinning people and animals alike. Icepick: Samael's signature weapon is an ice-pick which while is typically used by people to pick at or chip away ice, i s used by Samael as a concealed weapon in close quarters combat and has often been used as him as a tool to remove people's eyeballs from their eye sockets when preparing them. Bear Trap: Samael uses contraptions similar to animal traps that are created to trap bears and uses them in hunt on a regular basis to trap his prey. Trivia * Samael has an officially confirmed kill count of 37 people. **He has also killed and mutilated dozens of animals and sexually assaulted well over 30 men. * Samael's homosexuality has been confirmed with his act of necrophilia, that he performed on the corpse of his neighbor, who was also his childhood sweetheart. * Samael prefers consuming the hearts and livers of his victims and while he discards the rest of their organs, he does keep their bones to make bone broth for himself. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Earth 0 Characters